icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle Brodziak
| birth_place = St. Paul, AB, CAN | draft = 214th overall | draft_year = 2003 | draft_team = Edmonton Oilers | career_start = 2004 }} Kyle Brodziak (born May 25, 1984) is a Canadian professional ice hockey centre who currently plays for the Minnesota Wild of the National Hockey League. He was selected by in the 7th round of the 2003 NHL Entry Draft, 214th overall by the Oilers after being passed over in the 2002 draft. Playing career Junior career Brodziak spent his entire junior career with the Moose Jaw Warriors of the WHL. He debuted as a 15 year old in the final two games of the 1999–2000 season, and won a full-time spot with the team the following season. For the next two seasons Brodziak played a minor role, only scoring ten times in 129 games. On the advice of his agent, he opted in to the 2002 NHL Entry Draft, but went unselected.http://www.hockeysfuture.com/articles/6469/qa_with_kyle_brodziak/ Dec. 6, 2003 interview with Brodziak However, in 2002–03 Brodziak exploded offensively, scoring thirty-two times and more than tripling his previous years points total. He was also named Moose Jaw's hardest working player and unsung hero, and attended the selection camp for Canada's 2003 World Junior team, where he was the final forward cut.http://www.hockeysfuture.com/prospects/kyle_brodziak Brodziak's prospect summary at Hockey's Future Subsequently, Brodziak was drafted by the Oilers and attended their first ever Top Prospects Camp. Brodziak also attended the Oilers main training camp at the beginning of the 2003–04 NHL season, but was returned to Moose Jaw, where he got off to a good start, being named CHL player of the week for October 27 - November 2. His high level of play continued, as he represented the WHL against the Russian Selects and finished the year third in the WHL in scoring. He was also named to the CHL Second All-Star team and the WHL East First All-Star team. On June 14, 2004, Brodziak signed a three year, entry-level contract with the Oilers. Professional career Brodziak made his professional debut with the Edmonton Road Runners of the AHL in 2004–05. Despite a slow start, Brodziak finished the year strongly and became a consistent performer for his team. After the Road Runners ceased operation, the Oilers arranged for a number of players, including Brodziak, to play for the Dallas Stars AHL-affiliate in Iowa. As a result, Brodziak was forced to play out of position and received less ice time than he would have with a team run by the Oilers, and his offensive game suffered. His defensive play improved, however, and he was recalled to Edmonton almost immediately due to an injury to Mike Peca. He played 5 games during his initial stint with the Oilers before being reassigned to the minor leagues October 24, 2005. He was recalled to the Oilers twice more in 2005–06, playing 10 games in all. The 2006–07 season saw Brodziak assigned to another AHL team, the Pittsburgh Penguins affiliate, Wilkes-Barre/Scranton. His offensive game improved, and he again saw time with the Oilers, playing six games as an injury call-up, and scoring his first NHL goal against Curtis Sanford on March 17, 2007. Brodziak made the Oilers out of training camp at the beginning of the 2007–08 NHL season, after an excellent preseason where he impressed coach Craig MacTavish. After scoring twice and setting up the winner against the Florida Panthers in pre-season play, MacTavish said "It looks like he's made the decision he's staying, that was a hell of a game." Edmonton Journal, September 18, 2007 On June 27, 2009, Brodziak was traded by the Oilers to the Minnesota Wild along with an exchange of draft picks at the 2009 NHL Entry Draft. Career statistics References External links * * * Category:Born in 1984 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Edmonton Oilers draft picks Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Edmonton Road Runners players Category:Iowa Stars players Category:Minnesota Wild players Category:Moose Jaw Warriors alumni